Lady Magami and Lord Kira
by Hermione7Weasley
Summary: Another death note is dropped at the peak of Kira's reign, Lily Watson is a neglected abused genius aching for revenge. Her flirtatious and lonesome behaviour doesn't work on an old forgotten detective from her true home, Wammy's orphanage.


Lady Megami and Lord Kira ~ Hermione7Weasley

Disclaimers note- I own nothing.

Warning: The language in this is 13+

Authors note: I have wrote many other chapters but I will only post them if I get at least one review asking to do so, just because it takes a long time editing them. This is my second ever fanfiction so I would love it if anyone even reviewed or favourited it. And thank you so much for reading my story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it.

Valentines day.  
What a bore.  
I suppose I should show some appreciation to the endless gifts and cards I always received.  
Maybe put on another forced smile and fake romance and love with a few money gainers.  
I was a slut, I admit it. I mess around with young boys heads, it's something to do. I always got told how beautiful and intelligent I was and how I had the perfect life because I was filthy rich,intelligent and dripping with good looks.

I had long dirty blonde hair great for grabbing onto and violet eyes with large pupils so it looked my eyes were always dilated. My often praised rouged lips extended my beauty and my slightly tinted cheeks defined my face. I was rather small with an older maturer body of a girl instead of a woman.

I had everything anyone could ever want, but it wasn't enough. A friend, a lover, a family. That's what I wanted the most, I missed Wammy's house where I had a reason to live.  
I was 23 in a few days or so, with no job, no hobbies and no social life. I was just so bored it was painful.  
The maids and butlers are my staff, they have to be nice to me, none of them actually cared.  
I was the youngest and 'best' mathematician in England, I'd won awards and done all sort of things but they all got too easy.  
A black belt in karate and then dozens of awards for swimming, a brilliant artist, a author of a series of children books, the fluent speaker of five other languages, a genius.  
What was the point in living? I suppose it was too much effort to go and die, I sat here day in and day out wasting my life away.  
I threw the whiteboard pen across the room, kicking the massive whiteboard smudging out a part of my equation.  
I was just so bored.  
I slumped down on the wooden floor ignoring the knock on the door.  
"Miss Lily?" A snobbish voice spoke.  
I groaned walking towards the door opening it.  
It was Harold, one of the butlers.  
"Yes," I asked sweetly with a forced polite smile.  
He nodded his head and held the phone out to me "Oxford called again, would you like to do a lecture for a generous price?" He said in a quiet tone so the person on the other line wouldn't hear.  
I let a sigh escape my lips and took the phone "Thank you," I said in a pleasant voice shutting the door.

I ate a red apple with my feet up on the desk as I waited. The lecture hall held fifty seven seats and a huge whiteboard that stretched across the wall behind me. I didn't bother to prepare a presentation, so I turned off the projector with a remote.  
I played world of Warcraft on my laptop as I heard the students come in. I sat there and said nothing as a few of them started to whisper or talk in hushed voices about if I really was that 'young hot mathematician,' that their professors talked about.  
I span round in my chair knowing they were all staring at me as I closed the game even though I was on a quest.  
I wrote my name on the whiteboard which caused a few blank confused faces and a few excited whispers.  
"What have you already learnt?" I said sitting back down in my chair happy that the man on the phone agreed to me only teaching younger students around 17 or 18 and no one my own age.  
A few hands shot up and I pointed to a girl at the ground who looked way to eager for this. I knew this girl, there was always one like her the snooty clever one in the class who looked down on everybody and was a total suck up.  
"I can't believe your here," she said staring at me fondly. "You can read my notes if you want." She said messing around with her folder in a hurry. And then waved her hand clutching some sheets of paper looking successful.

I got up of the chair while she smiled at me with wide impressed eyes and took the sheets out her hands scanning through them.  
I turned my head as I heard the door open as a girl stood there with a red embarrassed face.  
"I'm sorry," she stuttered as she walked with her face down.  
I watched silent as she tried to take a seat at the end in the middle row but a boy put his bag there which caused a few laughs from his friends.  
I had been in her situation so many times before I moved to Wammy's house. The shy abandoned girl that everyone was a total idoit too just because they knew they'd get away with it. She looked around a little panicked after someone shook their head and put their hands on the seat.  
"Sit here," I said pointing to the empty front row the eager girl sat at.  
I said nothing as I noticed the grimace and obvious sigh of the annoying girl at the front.  
I took a seat back in the spinning chair, swivelling round a bit but not so much that I didn't face the students.  
"I am a guest speaker, we can do what ever you want," I said typing into google hoping they'd all want to watch a film.  
I looked around at all the raised arms, ignoring the obviously spoilt girl who I encountered before who had her hand waving around madly in the air.  
I pointed to a boy who sat alone "Yeah," I said casually. "You at the fourth row, alone." I said lazily scrolling through the films on I already had downloaded.  
"Can we go through one of your theories?" He asked smiling.  
I looked up from the screen and couldn't help but smirk. Theory? I barley knew the meaning of the word, I had no theories that anyone took seriously. I did research and experiments for important and well known theories, sure. But I wasn't the owner of any of them and I wasn't an official psychologist or a scientist.  
"I would if I had one," I said grabbing the pen. I wasn't very good at this from past experience, I usually just answered questions about previous work I did.  
I began teaching about famous theories not caring about my teaching methods as I told them all to write notes.

I flopped down on my chair pretending to have a conversation on the phone as they all passed me expecting me to give them advice or shake their hand. I watched out the corner of my eye as they lined up and started pushing the girl that came in late so she walked faster.  
I put my phone down "Get out and leave her alone," I said bored. I never shouted at students, I didn't really care. This was just a change of scenery, I didn't like it yet I still did it. It wasn't for the money or to say I was a professor at one of the most famous university's in the world. It was just something to do. I couldn't even be bothered today with flirting and seducing some guy.

I walked around aimlessly down the busy city streets, my body guards thinking I was doing one more lecture.

I tightened my ponytail and smoothed down my purple cotton dress as I walked along a sideway ignoring a gang of boys shouts and whistles calling after me as I sighed knowing I was way out of their league.

I glared at a nosey older woman who scuttled along with a small puppy eyeing me. I stopped starring at an advertisement reminding me of my best friend causing the heavy flow of people to tut as they walked around me.

Flash back:  
I stared back at the boy who I saw so often but never interacted with listening to the sounds of my friend crying at leaving this place, even though it was only for two weeks. I shifted uncomfortable with her sobs and sniffles as she inched closer towards me wanting a hug. I wrapped a hand tighter around the hot mug in my hands shuffling away from her as Elliot and Watari entered and Elliot immedtiatly rushed over looking worried and concered for the girl he secretly had feelings for. I bit my lip to hide a snigger as he tripped over his own feet landing by Charlotte. Watari gave me a warm smile and a nod walking over to the boy that stared at me with his unrulable black messy hair covering his eyes.

We sat in our usual place of comfort, next to the fireplace in the main living Charlotte would be escorted by Watari himself and Elliot to two possible adoptive parents.

"I don't know why your crying, its not like any one even likes you." I muttered loudly to my friend.

Elliot had a blush on his cheeks as Charlotte wrapped her arms around his lanky figure "No, they dont like you." The older scientist said, his voice gentle.

The three of us had been together even in my earliest memories. Watari had found me as a baby and brought me back to the orphange and as Elliot had grown up there, he had been a big brother and a close friend towards me. Apparently the two of us didnt get along when I was in the stages of toddlerhood because I made fun of his love for science as a younger child.

"I cant help it if I'm better than them at everything," I said truthfully causing Elliot to shake his head grinning. It was true, they were jelous of my talents and intellegence. I wasnt one to be arogant but I called it as I saw it and many envied me.

Charlotte joined us when I was about 12, she was now training for the olympics coming up in one year. Even though she was only 19 she was an extremley talented athelete. Elliot had always had a crush on her and she had started to devolp one back in the recent months. The asmathic shy nerd known as 'the perv' to myself was nearly 21 years old and his carreer as a scientist was blooming. Both me and Elliot had completed university at a young age as we were so gifted and Charlotte no longer struggled with her studies as she wasn't the brightest with her being an adult now. I wished the two would just date or something and get it over with, they matched each other well. His embarresement and nervousness contracted well with her openness and excitement at everything.

I watched as he cheered her up by showing her some photos he must of just got developed. I groaned as he watched her with a faint smile as she flicked through them giving her usual cheery grin.

"Whats got her so aroused and excited?" I asked dryly causing the young sceintist to flush a deep shade of red. I crawled closer putting my cup down and touching Elliot's face as I pressed my body inwards. "You look so flustered," I spoke huskily and jumped of him loving it when he got all embarrassed.

I smirked sipping the warm tea as Elliot gave a panicked look to the oblivious bubbly athelete. "Whh-why do you always d-do that!" He protested stuttering.

"Because its fun!" I said turning my attention to the photographs. "Dont pretend you dont love it, you little perv." I said winking to him.

He looked away even more embarrassed "Your fifteen years old and legally my child," he sighed. Elliot insisted that he became my legal guardian when I was 13 and he was 18 because he was an idiot and didn't realise I could look after my self. The three of us were still only here because I was Watari's student and also I didn't want to live with that perv being legally aloud to boss me around.

I rolled over so I faced him "Yeah but when I hit puberty and I develop some assets, you'll be the leader of the incest gang," I said suggestively winking at him. I stood up draining the rest of my tea. "Why were you with Watari?" I asked curiously to Elliot as I grabbed an empty glass that Charlotte drank from.

Elliot looked up at me and winced, a blush still on his cheeks. "You'll keep out of trouble with us and Watari gone right." He asked unsure and slightly worried.

"Nope," I said simply turning on my heel.

End of flashback.

I didn't know it then but the three of them going to visit possible adoptive parents ruined my life.

* * *

I know this chapter was pretty boring but oh well...

I hope you think the second one is better.


End file.
